This project investigates two fundamental problems in biology: 1) energetics of active transport mechanisms and 2) the role of dynamic patterns in embryological and evolutionary biology. The first area is being examined to determine the adequacy of linear models and the need to incorporate nonlinear aspects of transport processes and biochemical kinetics in membranes. Electrical coupling can replace macromolecular interactions in transmitting chemical energy to transport processes. The second area involves the demonstration of spatial and temporal organization of arrays of cells and immobilized enzyme membranes into differentiated states with various patterns determined by symmetry principles. Bifurcation theory and digital computer simulations are the principal tools of these investigations. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bunow, B. Spatial Patterns from Biochemical Kinetics with Embryological Applications. (abstract) Gordon Research Conference on Theoretical Biology and Biomathematics June 1977. Bunow, B. and Heller J. Spatial Differentiation in an Oscillatory Model. Proceedings of Amer. Council on Engineering in Medicine and Biology, Nov 1977 (abstract).